


Anna's Art Boutique

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art Shop, Artists, F/M, rated for Darcy's inability to not swear, ridiculous names of paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy works at an art store. In walks Steve Rogers.</p><p>(Repost of Tumblr Prompts)</p><p>Original pub date: January 8, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's Art Boutique

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hey, could you maybe... possibly... perhaps... write a drabble in which Darcy works in an art supply stores and dear old Stevie walks in? Darcy has actually no idea about art and what the difference between.. for example *orchid* and *plum* is (it's both purple, who cares anyway? Seriously. Artists are arrogant, stupid, fuckers.) I have no idea how Bucky would fit into this lol.. also I enjoyed reading your stuff a lot. Thank you for making me smile.
> 
> Well, Nonny, I hope this is what you had in mind. I did my best. Great prompt! Thanks for reading. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. And I'm famous for dropping commas and flipping tenses. Sorry. ;/

**Anna’s Art Boutique**

 

* * *

* * *

 

“What the ever loving fuck is  _aubergine_? And why is it any different than eggplant or plum?” Darcy said under her breath as she restocked to oil paints.

This job had fallen into her lap after Jane had left on a lecture tour a month ago. A friend of a friend of a friend knew the proprietor, whose daughter was having complications with her pregnancy, needed extra help around the shop.

Darcy, who was at loose ends since Jane was taking a full contingent of SCIENCE!interns and security with her, was moping around the common room of the Tower when Clint dropped down from the vent and scared the ever loving shit out of her. He’d asked her what had her so down and she’d told him. She hated being bored. And since it was Summer term, she didn’t have any serious work to do towards her Master’s program. Clint had told her he’d ask around the tower if anybody needed help.

Later that day, he’d come back with the story of the art supply store and how the owner needed extra help for a little while. Darcy knew next to nothing about art, but ‘fake it til you make it’, right?

So here she was, restocking paints, with ridiculous names and very little difference in shade when she heard the bell over the door ding.

“Be right with you!” she shouted towards the front of the shop as she muttered under her breath, “Right after I figure out why the fuck amethyst, orchid and iris are different colors. Nope, that’d take too long. Best just to leave them here and return to my sanity, while I still have it.”

She stood up and brushed off her pants from where she had been kneeling on the floor and headed for the front of the small shop.

She blinked twice when she came upon the person who had entered.  _Holy shitballs, somebody ate their Wheaties this morning. And every morning of their lives._

“Hi,” she greeted with a smile, “Can I help you find anyth…..ing?” She stuttered as the man turned around to face her.

He looked down at her with a smile, “I was looking for Anna, she phoned me last week and said my special order had come in?”

She was momentarily stunned as she looked up and up into his face. He had to be at least 6 foot, with an amazing jawline and the most beautiful blue eyes framed by the most ridiculous eyelashes she’d ever seen.

She shook herself out of her stupor and smiled at him, “Sure, what’s your name? I’ll go get it.”

“Grant, Grant Rogers. Should be some sketchbooks and pencils,” he replied with a smile as he followed her up the aisle towards the back of the shop where the special orders were kept.

She made it to the counter and checked the special order shelf. Sure enough, there was a package wrapped in brown paper with a wooden box of the most expensive pencils she’d ever seen. There was a receipt taped to the outside with a  _paid in full_  stamp on it.

“Do you have your copy of the receipt? I wouldn’t want to give you the wrong order.”

“Sure, no problem.” He said as he pulled out his wallet and fished out the carbon for the copy she had in her hand.

“Everything looks good. So, you’re all set,” she said as she stared back into his face. You could cut yourself on that sturdy jawline. Her eyes traced up his face back to his eyes as she took in his smiling face.

“So, I haven’t seen you here before, are you new?” He asked her.

“Oh! Um, yeah. Temporarily helping out a friend. Well, a friend of a friend.”

She was just about to ask him if he wanted to get coffee with her sometime when the door to the shop slammed open and both of them were startled by the bell.

“Hey punk! What’s takin’ so long? We gotta get a wiggle on if we’re gonna make it back in time for the reception.”

Grant looked guiltily back at her with a small grimace on his face.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” she replied.

He smiled down at her before turning to his friend and making his way out of the shop. She heard a muttered “Jerk” as the door closed and heaved a sigh.

“That was one beautiful specimen of humanity,” she said to nobody in particular, “And his friend wasn’t bad either.”

She looked around the store and blew her hair out of her face, “Well, back to work. And trying to determine what the difference is between azure, lapis and cobalt. Seriously, who comes up with these names?”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So after having a few hours to think about it here are some after thought:
> 
> \- Darcy's never met Steve or Bucky because they live outside the tower. And when they do come round, Darcy is usually in the lab with Jane.
> 
> \- Darcy met Clint in New Mexico and they are thick as thieves.


End file.
